supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Ball
Chapter 1: Hitler has a plan At the Fuhrer headquarters…. “My Fuhrer, what is your plan now?” Jodl said. “Mr. Brien will play a word game that involves an iron ball with one of Dick’s employees, Disgusting and the Soler mansion will keep score.” Hitler said. “Oh come on my Fuhrer, can’t we take a break from them?” Jodl said. “STFU Baldy! I’m not done!” Hitler said. “Whoever accurately keeps score and wins gets $50,000.” “Do not take part of this game!” Jodl said. “Now you want me to make an iron ball out of your head? Just shut it! Or you will be playing the game instead of the Disgusting employee!” Hitler shouted. Chapter 2: Pretty Little Liar Dick C., Clint, Brent, Jerrod, John, and Jim are at Jim’s house playing Paper Mario: Color Splash. “Hey John, wanna press the A button?” Jim laughtalked. John quietly takes the GamePad. He presses the A button, Mario attacks Peach with the hammer. “Don’t make me take that hammer away from you, because I will, mister!” Peach said. The last two lines are repeated 11 times. There was more laughter from the Disgusting staff later. “Don’t worry, she will never take the hammer away from you.” Jim said. “I know.” Dick C. said. “I don’t like that woman.” Brent said. “I guess if I was her, that hammer would be going in the garbage. Maybe I’ll attack Mario with it!” “Peach said she will take the hammer, but guess what, she will never take the hammer! B*-*****!” Jerrod said. Meanwhile, Harold teleports to the house. “Harold! What The f*** are you doing here?” Dick C. said. “We’re trying to play an important game, how the f*** did you know we were at this house?” “Like Hinomaru, Gardevoir can see any location via ESP.” Harold said. “You’re coming with me to play an iron-ball throwing word game!” “I think this game is more important than that game.” Dick C. said. “DON’T YOU WANT TO PLAY TO WIN $50,000?” Harold screeched. “Yeah, OK, but settle down.” Dick C. said. Harold screamed. “I can do whatever I want you s*** c***!” Harold said. “Gardevoir, Teleport on me and the Disgusting staff!!!” Gardevoir does it. Chapter 3: The game Dick C., Brent, Jerrod, John, Jim, Clint, Gardevoir, and Harold teleported to an arena. “Oh great, now I have to deal with this s***?” Dick said. “Watch your language.” Jade said. “Ah, I can say what the f*** I want.” Dick said. “Not necessarily in this game!” Brian said. “Unmaker, Iron Bullet, go!” Jade said. Unmaker spits out an Iron Ball. “Psycho Chase!” Jade said. Bouncer lifts the iron ball with psychic powers, which falls to the ground. “And now one of us will need to tick it ut!” Dick B. said. “The two of you will be throwing and catching the iron ball, but before anyone throws, they need to come up with a word that begins with the letter that the previous word ends with.” Randall said. “You receive 1 point for each letter in an acceptable word. After 30 turns, whoever has the most points wins.” Shaquille said. “Are you ready? Let’s go!” Brian said. Jim went first, here are the words used by both players in the game: Rhubarb|Dalltark Kaleidoscope|Equitadle Etiquette|Endlen Neurologist|Trat Thalium|Nanitulative External|Lithiun Magnesium|Naneuveradility Yearbook|Knucklehead Determination|Nitrothenol Log|Gigadit Treacherous|Sadotage Endgame|Electroencethalograph Hazard|Dernatologist T***|Stotaneously Yemen|Narcissistic Caterpillar|Rit Theoretical|Luggage Espresso|Odliterating Gottlieb|Dreadstick Kale|Enornous Striptease|Eyelids “Struggling… yeah that’s what I think you’re doing.” Jim said. “Uh, ny word is Gore!” Dick B. said. Eccentric|Circunference Establishment|Triangular Recession|Narcissist Thalium|Nassacre Etiquette|Extortionate Ensemble|Externinator Rendezvous|Suterconductor Redeployment|Technologist Both players took a relatively long time on some of the words. Chapter 4: Video scoring In the Soler mansion… “Wait a minute, Jim is winning?” Brittany said. The current scores show Jim winning with 28 to Richard Brien’s 22, after previously showing Jim winning with 19 to Richard Brien’s 16. “A win for Jim at the end is bulls***.” Ken said. In the Disgusting headquarters… Dick Cox is watching the video, writing down the words, and writing down the scores. “Huh! 98 to 18!” Dick C. said. “We’re beating the s*** out of them! How the f***?” In the Soler mansion… Brittany and Ken Chisholm has written down 256 to 193. “Jim did well, and Richard Brien did well. It’s a close race right now.” Ken said. “Tell me about it.” Brittany said. “I think Richard will be the winner at the end.” Chapter 5: Fuhrerbummer for one team A man walks into a building with glasses of alcohol. “Hello, what’s this?” Hitler asked. The man gives Hitler a report. “Let’s see who is the winner of the word game that involves the iron ball.” Hitler said. “The two players might’ve been through quite some pain. I hope the Solers win.” “The Solers weren’t off to a good start. Dick said he had swept for a while. Even the Solers said, Richard started off trailing.” Hitler said. “Richard Brien. They didn’t think I would allow the pronunciations of Richard Brien! The winners look split. Dick Cox is such an unfair retard!” “Gigabit 0. Dick said he leads 8 to 1.” Hitler said. “Sabotage 0, but I understand what Richard Brien was saying.” “So many 0, 0, 0, 0, 0!” Hitler said. “I think... Richard Brien’s spellings will give him the points.” Hitler said. “It might be good for your brain if you did what he did! Brittany and Ken win! Dick's crew of employees were very unsuccessful. They were more atrocious than Fegelein.” Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics